headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Randi Wallace
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = She-Wolf of London | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California London, England | known relatives = | status = | year of birth = 1966 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Kate Hodge. | year of death = | 1st appearance = "She-Wolf of London" | actor = Kate Hodge }} Randi Wallace is a fictional werewolf and the central character featured in the 1990-1991 syndicated television series She-Wolf of London. She was played by American actress Kate Hodge and appeared in all twenty episodes of the series. Biography Randi Wallace was an American post-graduate student from Los Angeles, California. Inspired by the works of British scholar Doctor Ian Matheson, she began working on her masters thesis, disproving various cultural myths and folklore. In 1990, she had the opportunity to study under her idol directly. She traveled to London, England and enrolled at the university where Matheson taught a class in mythology. She took an instant liking to Ian, but found it difficult to acquire boarding at the school. Ian invited her to stay with his family who owned a bed and breakfast nearby. In order to get into the spirit of her research, Randi took her laptop and went camping out on the moors. During the evening, a werewolf attacked her tent, slashing its way inside and mauling her. Randi survived and was taken to a nearby hospital. A physician named Doctor Stevens worked on her and was able to save her life. She spent several days in the hospital recuperating, but quickly returned to full health. She couldn't satisfactorily describe what it was that attacked her, but began to develop suspicions that it might have been a werewolf. Ian Matheson brought her home where he kept a steady vigil over. On the night of the next full moon, Randy was working late in the university library when she began to feel ill. She walked into one of the science labs and the caged animals inside it began snarling and howling in her presence. Randi then transformed into a werewolf for the very first time. Doctor Matheson came to the school searching for her, but all he found was a large, savage monster. The "She-Wolf" chased after him, slashing her way through several locked doors, but Ian managed to escape with his life. When next he met up with Randi, she told him that she was now a werewolf. Randi researched lycanthropy in the hopes of finding a cure. The results were not particularly encouraging. One method suggested that a werewolf could be cured by killing the creature that first transmitted the curse to them. The other method involved the suspected werewolf committing suicide. Unwilling to entertain the second option, Randi decided to explore the first. Bringing Ian with her, she returned to the moors and found the ruined scraps that was once her tent. She also found a broken ring that originated from a nearby Gypsy caravan. Randi and Ian went to see Madame Elena, a Gypsy fortune teller. They soon discovered that another member of the caravan, Pitak, was a werewolf and quite possibly, the same man who gave Randi the curse. They came face to face with the man, but Pitak fled the area and Randi and Ian pursued him in their car. Pitak's vehicle veered off a cliff and he fell to his death. Convinced now that everything she had told him was true, Ian Mattheson agreed to help Randi in her search for a cure. While working as Ian's assistant, Randi accompanied him to the English hamlet of Letchmoor Heath to investigate the mysterious death of his Aunt Gerie. One of the locals, an old blind man named Angus, recognized that Randi had the "Mark of Satan" upon her and correctly guessed that she cursed. Randi asked him if he knew of any way to cure her condition, but Angus told her that no such solution existed for her condition. It was also at this time that Ian and she encountered a bogman - the reanimated petrified remains of a 200-year-old criminal named Atticus Grey. After researching on how to destroy him, Randi and Ian succeeded in dismembering the bogman and returning him to his grave. Notes & Trivia * * In English culture, "Randy" is another term for horny, which earned Randi several sneers from fellow University students. She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London * Prior to becoming a werewolf, Randi was a vegetarian. She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London See also References ---- Category:1966 character births Category:Students Category:Randi Wallace